Circadian rhythms and environmental lighting regulate a number of endocrine and behavioral functions. The suprachiasmatic nucleus of the hypothalamus appears to be the circadian pacemaker in mammals. The chick pineal gland remains rhythmic and responsive to light in vitro. Attempts are underway to generate a monoclonal cell line of chick pineal cells that will maintain circadian rhythmicity indefinitely in culture.